


Sebastian's So-Called Life

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Seblaine Weekend: Being a teenager in 1998 is hard, especially when you're in love with a guy like Blaine Anderson. </p><p>Based on a conversation that happened on my dash last weekend, only i rewound the clock about 15 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian's So-Called Life

Sebastian never thought he'd be this guy. The guy that came home from school on the weekends only to spend the time in his room, listening to a depressing mix tape because he was hung up on some guy.

 

_"Well baby I don't wanna take advice from fools, I just figured everything was cool till I hear it from you..."_

Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson waltzed his way into Sebastian's mind and as much as he'd never admit it, his heart. God, he sounds like stupid fucking Dawson Leery.  He only knows who that is because he called Blaine last Wednesday night and Blaine kept going on and on about how much Dawson loved Joey and that he actually climbed through Kurt's window just like Joey and blah blah.

 

Before Blaine, Sebastian didn't even watch TV, especially crap like Dawson's Creek. And now he might as well be on that show.

_"Are you happy now, well tell me how, are you happy now?"_

 

Who goes back just to visit their old school anyway? That's how he met Blaine. With his gelled hair, perfectly tailored Gap khakis, and the fragrance of CK One wafting off of him.  He came specifically to give the Warblers tickets to see him in a play at his new school. What is he going for Sainthood or something?

 

He can't stop thinking about him. He even bought his own bottle of CK One, which is how he know he'd hit bottom.

 

_"I believe in your confusion, you're so completely torn, must have been that yesterday was the day that I was born..."_

He smiled and let Sebastian take him to that new coffee shop (really, The Lima Bean? Puns are the lowest form of humor)  and they talked for hours. And it was only when Blaine's pager started going off that he told him he was seeing someone. And really? Who does boyfriends at this age?

 

_"You already won me over in spite of me, don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet..."_

 

Sebastian accidentally met the guy once. And how much of a fucking sign does he need that his karma is seriously fucked? It's not like this crap town is full of trendy hang outs for young gay couples. It may be 1998, but in Ohio, it might as well be 1958. He just happened to show up to Trent's house just as Blaine and his "boyfriend" did. And ugh, the boyfriend. Doc Martens are so 1994.

 

_"Now I know your heart, I know your mind, you don't even know you're being unkind..."_

But he'd still offered to be Blaine's friend. As much as he wanted to pour bleach on the boyfriend's stupid Diesel jeans, he knew his Dad would boot him off to military school if he did anything to get in trouble. He's not some jilted lover from a bad movie.

 

So he did what any food friend would do. He sat on the phone for hours while Blaine talked about Kurt.

 

"His eyes are so blue. I've never seen anything like them. I think they're prettier than Jared Leto's eyes."

 

And,

 

"I think one day, way in the future when we're living in a cool apartment over a coffee shop in New York, I'll pull him on the roof, because all New York buildings have roofs, you watch Friends, right? And I'm gonna sing to him. I was thinking Boyz II Men, but maybe Savage Garden."

 

Sebastian really needs to make Blaine a mix tape. Would that give him away though? Maybe if he didn't put anything sappy. Definitely none of the saccharine crap Blaine typically listened too. Really, Savage Garden?

 

That's when Sebastian knew he was gone. As soon as he didn't laugh in Blaine's face for suggesting "Truly, Madly, Deeply" he knew he wanted more than just to get into Blaine's pants.

 

_"I am, doll parts, bad skin, doll hearts, it stands, for knife, for the rest of my life..."_

 

He doesn't even recognize himself anymore. As much as his Dad wanted him to be Ben Stiller's character in Reality Bites, he always thought he was more Ethan Hawke.

 

But He got the girl in the movie. Sebastian's not getting the guy. Instead, he suggests a fucking Michael Jackson song for Blaine to sing.

 

_"Well I'm hear to remind you of the mess you left when you went away..."_

 

What is his life? A year ago he was in Paris, drunk off his ass with several hot European guys trying to get with him. And now he's lying on his bed, listening to the world's saddest mix tape, trying to work up the energy to go rent Empire Records and Clueless because some guy who can't even have recommended them.

 

His Life is fucking dark these days, man.

 

_"You say you'll be there to catch me, or will you only try to drown me?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Songs included on Sebastian's Mixtape of Pain 
> 
> 1\. Till I Hear It From You - Gin Blossoms  
> 2\. Happy Now - No Doubt  
> 3\. Barely Breathing - Duncan Sheik  
> 4\. Head Over Feet - Alanis Morrisette  
> 5\. Your Woman - White Town  
> 6\. Doll Parts - Hole  
> 7\. You Oughta Know - Alanis Morrisette  
> 8\. Stroke Of Luck - Garbage


End file.
